


After All These Years

by AstridCaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by Photography, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Podfic Welcome, Romance, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridCaine/pseuds/AstridCaine
Summary: Hutch decides that it's time.A short-short. From a photo challange by ksstarfire on the S/H Facebookgroup.https://www.facebook.com/groups/SHbromance





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> [Direct link to the Facebook post.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/SHbromance/permalink/2383473115207760/?comment_id=2383712111850527)  
(You need to join the group to read it.)

"Starsk, I've seen your at your most desperate lows and your ecstatic highs. I've lost you to crooks, killers, temptations, the job and women. But you've always come back to me. You've never left my side. You were there when I needed you. I can't imagine that will ever change. It's taken me decades to see it for what it is. Babe, I'm sorry I didn't realise it before. I don't know why you love me, but I have no choice but to believe you do. I love you. I have always loved you. I'm ready to shout it to the world. If you'll still have me, I'm yours forever."  
  
9/2019 


End file.
